Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil is the eighteenth (chronologically the third) Zombies map. It is the first Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and was released along with the game on November 6, 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The setting takes place in the 1940's fictional Morg City where it introduces four new characters, Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell as they are transported to a nightmarish realm by the Shadow Man, a supernatural being pushing for their repentance. The map adds in a new variant of the Zombie Shield: the Rocket Shield, a new Perk-a-Cola called Widow's Wine and GobbleGum, which allows players to gain special one-time abilities from bubblegum machines across the map. It also features two brand new enemies, the Margwas and the Parasites, while bringing back many traditional zombies features, including the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Features Weapons Harvest Pod Drops Perk-a-Cola Machines Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer II and Speed Cola spawn randomly each time a match begins. In the Junction, in front of the doors that lead to the Waterfront Footlight and Canal District lies a broken bottle that is either red, green or yellow. These bottles indicate in which district the perks have spawned. Red indicates Juggernog, green indicates Speed Cola and yellow indicates Double Tap. In order to power up the perk machines, one must go into Beast mode and electrocute the panels next to each perk machine, similar to going into Afterlife mode in Mob of the Dead to charge Voltmeters. There is also Quick Revive and Stamin-Up. Pack-A-Punch The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name, adds one or more attachments (Most commonly FMJ and Extended Mags for appearence) and makes the firing sound higher pitched accompanied by a red/purple muzzle flash. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. There is a new feature that affects Pack-A-Punched weapons, where a player can upgrade the weapon again after the weapon's first upgrade(for 2500 without ammo being refilled) to gain a perk on the weapon which give bullets a chance to have a special effect. The perks are as follows: *Thunder Wall: Random bullets have a thunder gun like effect, blasting back zombies. *Blast Furnace: Zombies affected by this perk explode when hit. The perk can chain to other zombies, chaining explosions. *Fireworks: Zombies killed have a chance to briefly spawn a cluster of fireworks which kill nearby zombies. *Turned: Zombies affected by this perk become "friendly" and will run around attacking other zombies, killing them in 1 hit. *Deadwire: Random bullets shock zombies, chaining electricity to nearby zombies. The machine in this map appears as a light blue portal (similar to the color of the machine's paint in previous maps) with a tentacle that comes out upon placing a weapon in the "machine". It is activated for use by placing four Gateworms on podiums in the Rift area. It takes a noticably longer amount of time to Pack-a-Punch on this map than any other map with the machine Easter Eggs *A major easter egg, 'Apocalypse Averted. *A reference to Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca is on this map. Next to the door separating the Juction from the spawn area, there should be an open window, and inside should be a black suit with a tag on it. To do this, one must throw a grenade at the suit, but it has to hit the suit at the same time as it explodes. It is easier to to this with Widow's Wine grenades. After this is done, the tag will show up on a box right in front of the window. It is has Sal's signature on it, and the player can hold the action button on it to gain 500 points. *The player is able to change the Trip Mines into donuts. To activate this, the player must purchase trip mines, and go to three donut wagons around the map. One in the Junction beside the stairs to the Rift, one in the Footlight District, in front of the perk machine, and one in the Canals in front of the Ruby Rabbit. The player must place Trip Mines on the wagons, and kill a zombie with it. If done correctly, the player should hear a child laughing. Once this is done, the trip mines will be replenished and will be replaced with donuts. They now have a larger blast radius and explode icing. Songs * A new song, Snakeskin Boots, can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three little wooden radios scattered around the map. Locations are: ** Into the boxing gym at Waterfront, sitting on a desk on the upper level. ** At the entrance of Ruby Rabbit (Canals District), to the left sitting on a table. ** At the train station of the Footlight District, on a bench. * An Instrumental Version of Snakeskin Boots can be activated if any of the radios are pressed more than once * Another song, Cold Hard Cash, can be activated by collecting three parts of a microphone scattered around the map and interracting with the Show Stage of the Black Lace Burlesque (Footlight District). Locations are: ** Wire: Under the stairs that lead from the Ruby Rabbit into the Canals, opposite the power box that is behind the "only accessed with beast mode" wall. ** Microphone Stand: At Nero's lair, at the left of a bloody knife throwing target. ** Microphone: At the Rift area/Subway Station next to a box, near a portal that leads to Waterfront District. Jumpscare When zooming in at some buildings from the docks where the boxing gym is with a sniper rifle, a picture of Richtofen as a zombie suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jumpscare from Mob of the Dead and Origins. Reporter phone calls A telephone is located at each train station. After the player has caught the train from one station to another the telephone will ring. When activated one can hear a reporter talking to a man called Mr Rapt. * Footlight District station "Hey Mr. Rapt, just checking in. So, I'm here, finally, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of Morg City. I know you sent me here to write a piece about the city's bustling nightlife and theater scene, and the characters that inhabit it, but things are gettin' kinda strange. Even though no one seems to wants to talk about it, something is definitely off about this city. Just last week there was a meteor shower, a freakin' meteor shower! And everybody acted like it was no big thing. Then, the mold showed up, all over the city. In the dark, damp alleys, there's a strange kind of fungus growing. It looks weird, and smells even weirder, but nobody's really said anything. Then people started getting sick. At first it just made them delirious... confused. Then they really got sick. It was like they were wasting away. People finally started talking about it. I spoke to one guy in his 80s, a fruit seller, at a local market. He said a similar thing happened in New England in 1882. When I tried to press him on it, he just lowered his head and ignored me. If you ask me, something definitely ain't right here." * Canal District station "Hey Mr. Rapt. So, I went by the market again today. For some reason, the fruit seller was much more talkative, even if what he said was more than a little crazy. He told me that when he was a boy, his uncle would get drunk and start talking about how a 'dark force' cast its shadow over the city. How good and evil were battling right on our doorstep, and that the only holding back the forces of the apocalypse was.. The Ancient Order of the Keepers. Well, even if what he said was more than a little crazy, I'm not sure he was. Even though they're scared, or maybe because they are, people are talking more. Asking around, I've heard more than a few whispers about this Ancient Order and the Keepers. I think it's some kind of cult. They say you can hear them chanting sometimes, from beneath the city. There's all these rumors about human sacrifice and freaky shit that even the police won't investigate. Because they've been paid off, or because they're too damn scared? I'm not sure what to believe anymore." * Waterfront District station "Hey Mr. Rapt. So I tracked down all the people you asked me to look into. I sent you a telegram of all their details, all their contact numbers. But I gotta be honest... I'm gettin' nervous. These last six months you've had me working like a *inaudible* private dick, when really I just wanna be a reporter. It's not that I'm ungrateful, I know the cheques you've given me are more than generous for services rendered. It's just.. all the stuff you've had me do - tracking down ancient artifacts in the South Pacific, finding all these strange metals and rocks in Russia - yet still, I haven't even met ya face-to-face! I'm sorry Mr. Rapt, I think maybe the mood in the city has given me a little... it's making me nervous, antsy. Anyway, I'm looking forward to you finally getting here." Ritual phone Calls Before each ritual, one can activate a telephone in each district. After each ritual a phone will ring in the room. The calls give some intels about the story of each character. Nero Blackstone * Junction telephone: '''Unidentified: As you can see, these documents give some indication as to the considerable amounts of money we are talking about. Nero's Lawyer: My client would never have signed the authorization on these loans! Unidentified: Nonetheless, there it is, in black and white, signed by the Mrs. herself. Nero's Lawyer: Nero's family estate is not what it once was. Even if these documents are genuine, we'll need some time to get our affairs in order. Unidentified: I would advise your client that our company intends to aggressively pursue settlement, within one week. Fifteen days, at the most. Nero's Lawyer: Look I need to make a call, my secretary will see you out. * Nero's landing (after Nero's lawyer sacrifice): Nero's Lawyer: Nero, I have the most wonderful news! The loan documents were fraudulent! Well, your wife was fraudulent. She forged your signature on the loan agreements, and we can prove it! The date on the forms says November 5th, last year. Exactly the same time you were in the hospital following your performance of the Amphibious Man! You couldn't possibly have signed those papers, you were in a coma for the entire month! Jack Vincent * Canal high street telephone: Unidentified: Please understand that you yourself are not under any suspicion at this time. This is merely an informal interview. Jack's Partner: Yeah yeah, I know, can we just cut to the chase? Unidentified: The chase? Excellent metaphor. Or is it an allegory, I can never remember the difference. Jack's Partner: You wanna know about my partner, Jack Vincent. Unidentified: You're a good detective. Jack's Partner: So what do you want to know? That he's a loudmouth, a showoff, more than a little rough around the edges? That he's a drinker, smoker? How about the fact that he's got a wife that scares him more than any fucking criminal out there? What do you want me to tell you? Unidentified: Is Jack Vincent on the take. Jack's Partner: Listen, the more I talk to you, the more I'll get a reputation around the precinct. Can we maybe do this elsewhere? * Ruby Rabbit (after Jack's Partner sacrifice): Jack's Partner: Hey Jackie it's me. Some suit came by from Internal Affairs today, asking a whole bunch of questions. I didn't say shit, 'cause I don't know shit. As far as I can tell, you're in the clear. I trust you Jackie, you're my best friend. You're like a brother. I just want you to know I got your back. Always. Floyd Campbell * Waterfront high street telephone: Unidentified: Putting aside your enormous self-interest as a promoter, what would you like to say to boxing fans everywhere about the upcoming fight, particularly with regard to this last-minute substitution, uh, Floyd Campbell? Floyd's Promoter: I'd like to say that Floyd Campbell is a credible opponent, despite how the bookies may see it. Unidentified: What about the fact that fans would much rather see the number one contender facing off with the champion, your champion, as opposed to this little heard of, journeyman fighter? Floyd's Promoter: Look, there's no doubt that Floyd Campbell is the underdog, nevertheless. Unidentified: Are you using Campbell to keep your big moneymaker away from opponents who could be just a little too dangerous? Floyd's Promoter: The champ doesn't avoid anyone. Unidentified: But-'' '''Floyd's Promoter': But nothin', this interview is over! No further questions! * Anvil Boxing Gym (after Floyd's Promoter sacrifice): Floyd's Promoter: Hey Floyd, you did good. You kept your word, deliver the knockout. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about any fucking journalists or commission investigations. That shit is done. Anyways, besides setting your mind at rest, I wanted to give you the good news. It's all set, you got it Floyd. You got your title shot. January 15th. Jessica Rose * Footlight high street telephone: Unidentified: As you know, I'm looking to cast a female lead in my new picture, and I heard that you have quite the roster of up-and-coming talent in this town. Jessica's Producer: Can you maybe tell me a little more about what kind of woman you're lookin' for? Unidentified: I'm looking for an All-American girl, a real beauty. I heard you may know an aspiring actress by the name of Jessica Rose? Jessica's Producer: The Burlesque dancer? Haha, she ain't exactly peaches and cream. More sugar and spice. Unidentified: I heard she's a real firecracker, if you know what I mean. I'd like to meet her, give her a... scream test. Jessica's Producer: Leave it with me, I'll get back to you. * Black Lace Burlesque Club (after Jessica's Producer sacrifice): Jessica's Producer: Hey hey, Jessica! A movie director came by to talk to me today, said he wanted to meet you. I gotta be honest, I didn't get a good feeling from him. I told him where to go, hahaha. Well, not in so many words. Listen, I'm glad you didn't sign that studio contract. Truth is I'm not even much of a producer! I'm more of a talent wrangler. Here's the thing, my partner's written a musical that just got financing. I know you're gonna be perfect for the lead! This time next year, you're gonna be on Broadway baby! Maxis Regrets After completing the Pack-a-Punch ritual, head outside of the room in the regular rift area and head towards the broken down train cart on the right side; it should have a harvest pod laying inside it. On the opposite side of the pod the player will notice a small rift portal behind the train if the player is looking through the window, and if the player interacts with it they should get an audio log from Dr. Maxis. Note that the player must be near the portal to hear the entire log. The following is the transcript from the log: Dr. Maxis: To any survivors of this realm, I am truly sorry. I wish I could offer you some words of comfort, but I cannot. It is my hope that I can rid the universe of the evil that has plagued us for so long. But in my heart, I know many more dimensions will be lost forever as we continue our journey towards peace. Forgive me. Achievements *'The Beginning of the End' (60 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all rituals. *'From the Shadows' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Spot the Shadowman five times in one game. *'Not out of Gobblegum!' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Purchase and chew every type of GobbleGum in your Pack. *'Sorry, we're DEAD' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies that are inside of a store in one game. *'Strike!' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Use the rocket shield attack to kill at least 10 zombies in one burst. *'Beat CoP' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Summon the Civil Protector in every district in a single game. *'The Spider and the Fly' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies ensnared by a Widow's Wine grenade. *'Margwa Party' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 Margwas in a single round. *'Parasite-Seeing' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Parasites while riding on the train. *'No Mercy' (35 ) - Kill 5 crawling zombies in under 3 seconds. *'Crackshot' (35 ) - Kill a zombie from over 50m away. *'Packing Early' (90 ) - Complete the Pack-A-Punch ritual during wave 1.(old gen only) Achievements/trophies differ between current/PC and last generation consoles. Opening Scene Transcript Gallery Shadows of Evil loading screen.jpg|Loading screen. Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png|Character Introduction Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png|Progression Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png|Morg City Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png|The World Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Overhead BOIII.png|An overhead view of Morg City. Shadows of Evil View 1 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City from under a bridge. Note that the Mystery Box's Beam is also shown, but in a white color. Shadows of Evil View 2 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City's plaza. ShadowsofEvil_Cast_BOIII.jpg|''Shadows of Evil'' Cast. Unnamed Man BO3.png Jessica Overview BO3.png Jessica Kills BO3.png Jessica Closeup BO3.png Vincent Closeup BO3.png Vincent Smokes BO3.png Bribery BO3.png Vincent Revolver BO3.png Brass Knuckle BO3.png Campbell Closeup 1 BO3.png Campbell Closeup 2 BO3.png Nero Magazine BO3.png Nero Magic 1 BO3.png Nero Magic 2 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 1 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 2 BO3.png Jessica Mark BO3.png Campbell Mark BO3.png Nero Awakens BO3.png Zombies Prologue BO3.png Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Zombies Shadows of Evil Prologue|Intro cutscene "SHADOWS OF EVIL" - ROUNDS 1-30 PLAYTHROUGH! (Black Ops 3 Zombies)|Gameplay Easy Round Skip (Shadows of Evil) Black Ops 3 Zombies ᴴᴰ|The first Shadow Man location Trivia *There is a cinema on the map. One of the shows is set to appear on November 6th, the same date Black Ops III was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pMYi3idZ1U *The map appears to take heavy influence from the Cthulhu Mythos, including Eldritch beings that were notable for a demonic, squid-like appearance riddled with tentacles. This is most obvious with the name of the Wonder Weapon, which follows the same naming pattern as H.P Lovecraft's creations, and of the Cthulhu statue one might uncover. **The Cthulhu Mythos also starred zombies and re-animated corpses, alongside insectoid flying creatures, spectres and weaker, more human-like tentacle monsters, which fit in with the new types of enemies introduced. *Based on one of Richtofen's quotes when with Nikolai in The Giant, the artifact he was talking about is the summoning key that is trapping the Shadow Man. *The plane from Mob of the Dead, Icarus, can be seen flying during the major easter egg, The Beginning of the End. *The map of Alcatraz from Mob of the Dead can be seen on a wall in the Subway. *If one is to shoot the Shadow Man in the beginning of the match, they'll be able to skip to round 5 all the way up to 15. This can only be done on solo, private or local matches. It will also grant the player a few thousand points for each 5 rounds skipped. *The interlude of Cold Hard Cash plays on the beginning of the match and after completing parasite/R.A.P.S round. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps